


Sing with me?

by FeatheryPhoenix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of vocaloid songs are going to be used, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone is slightly younger than orginal age, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryPhoenix/pseuds/FeatheryPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_____ has always liked an online singer by the name "Sansaloid." She'd always keep up with his work, downloading every song he covered, watching every update video he made. You could say that she was his biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Underloid. What have you done?

Ah school. You had moved from your old school to this new school, a building near Mt. Ebott. It was a human and monster school, since it was run by the ex-queen of the underground. You didn't mind moving to there. It seemed like a nice place to be in, and plus, having a monster friend didn't seem too bad. You sighed into the window of the bus. Considering that you were new to the school, you hardly knew anyone, meaning that you had no one to sit next to. You grabbed your earphones and attached them to your ears. You smiled as your favorite singer came on. Sans was his name. At least, his online name. There was no way someone would name their child Sans. You laughed quietly at the idea of that.  
  
You felt.. slightly odd changing schools so suddenly. It was May 22nd, rather late into the year. Very close to the exams as well. You didn't really mind, the school was new and still getting use to the surface. You smiled and closed your eyes throughout the trip, listening to Sans sing his covers. It was relaxing, knowing no one was going to bother you.  
  
You took your earphones out and jumped off the bus once you reached the school building. It was, as everyone said, very big and swarming with all kinds of students. You just shook your head and headed to class. Your class was.. well.. loud. Everyone was either shouting or on their phones.  
  
"Alright, alright everyone." The teacher, a skeleton by the name Mr. Gaster, called, making everyone sit in their seats and put their things away. "As you may or may not have noticed, we have a new student joining us today." He said, smiling down at you. You gulped.  
  
"Hello. M-my name is _____." You forced a smile, trying to hide your nervous expression. Guess it worked? Mr. Gaster just tapped your shoulder and told you to sit back down. You sat next to another skeleton, one that looked bored out of his mind.  
  
"Yes, thank you, _____" Mr. Gaster said, continuing the lesson. "Alright then. First lesson, music." The skeleton beside you instantly sat up once the word 'music' was said. You smiled at that. The monster looked like he liked music, judging from his actions.  
  
"I need you all to go into groups of three." Mr. Gaster pointed at the small skeleton then pointed at you, gaining a groan from him.  
  
"Fine." He rolled the white dots in his eye sockets. "Only 'cause she's new." You gave him a unsure smile, hoping that he wasn't a rude student or whatever.  
  
"Alright, Newbie. The name's Sans." You jumped slightly. Sans? His name was literally Sans? It was probably some coincidence. 'The Sans' always seemed nice. This Sans perked up by the sound of music though. No, there was no way they were the same person!  
  
".. you alright there, _____?" He asked, his eye sockets somehow pointing down slightly. You nodded. You let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hey, Miku, can I join you?" Some other monster asked Sans. Sans once again rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"This nickname is stupid." Sans grumbled, looking rather annoyed. The human laughed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, you deserve it. It's not everyday you see someone to obsessed with Vocaloid."  
  
You felt like you were going to cry. It connected all together way too nicely. "G-gosh.. you really are 'The Sans' aren't you?" You stuttered.  
  
Sans raised his 'brow' and looked rather confused. "What do you mean, 'The Sans'?"  
  
You inhaled a large gulp of air before breathing out. "The Sans is Sansaloid. The guy who covers Vocaloid songs and stuff." Sans moved his eyes away from you. He looked.. embarrassed.  
  
"Why.. why does that matter to you?" He mumbled, sounding rather annoyed. You.. you said something bad. Very bad.  
  
"It's matters to me because I love your covers!" You laughed, making his eyes go wide.  
  
"You.. you like my covers..?"  
  
You nodded and showed him your phone.  
  
"Wow. I'm.. I'm impressed. You've kept up with every song I've made. Alright. So what are we doing with this group?"  
  
Mr. Gaster grinned at Sans and sat up his desk.  
  
"Alright, everyone is going to do a group performance of any piece. Any piece you want. But! You must use a piano."  
  
You could hear a few cheers and a few groans.  
  
"Neat. I can play piano." The monster cheered, her sharp teeth showing as she clapped her hands together. "Oh right! The name's Undyne!"  
  
Sans gave her a thumbs up. "I'll sing. Cause like, that's what I can pretty much do."  
  
You and Undyne spent a couple of minutes thinking of what song you could do. That was until you two heard Sans sing unconsciously.  
  
   
  
_So good with numbers, science, maths I like,_  
  
_But I'm terrible at English so I despise._  
  
_This part of me that wants a simple "right or wrong,"_  
  
_And I feel that everything I choose will always be false._  
  
   
  
You smiled. He made this cover a couple of days ago. Lost One's weeping. You began to just sit there, listening to his singing.  
  
"Hey, _____! _____!" You blinked, to notice that Undyne was waving her hand in your face, the webs on her hand getting your attention. "Geez, it's like you're stuck in some love trance or something!" She complained, making you blush.  
  
"But.. but he's amazing.." You whispered, not wanting Sans to stop. Undyne just shook her head.  
  
"Hey, Sans! We've got work to do here!"  
  
 Sans shook his head then looked at the fish. He let out a laugh and walked up to us.  
  
"S-sorry. It was just.. I suppose I blanked out."

Undyne grinned at you both. "I've got an idea."

You and Sans turned towards her. "Yeah? What is it?" Both of you said at the same time.

"How about.. you two sing? I'll play the piano and you guys sing."

You and Sans nodded, agreeing to the idea. That seemed to make Undyne even happier and pumped.

"Great! Now, I have a song idea." She clapped her hands together, laughing as she did.

"How about you two sing magnet? Your dad wouldn't mind, would he, Sans?"

Sans' face turned blue by the idea. Was that blush? He sighed and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Well, seems like we have a plan then!" Undyne cheered, fist pumping into the air.

What had you gotten yourself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Magnet in case you don't know the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSnKX7kAgIc  
> Juby's Lost One's weeping cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZHXSN6lEEw


End file.
